Heavy-gauge polymer sheets are used in a variety of applications, including interior finishes for new and renovation construction, product displays and packaging, as well as various types of signage. Several techniques exist for decorating and/or functionally modifying polymer sheets. For example, additives like color concentrates or UV stabilizers can be added to the polymer melt prior to its extrusion or one or more colors can be painted, printed, or sprayed onto the final polymer sheet. Other modification techniques, such as embossing, can be carried out with specialized rollers immediately after extrusion as the polymeric extrudate cools and hardens. In addition, a decorative or functional (e.g., abrasion-resistant) film may be batch-laminated or secured with an adhesive onto the base polymer sheet after it is cooled and has been removed from the extrusion line.
Processes and systems for decorating or otherwise modifying a heavy-gauge polymer sheet often require extended cycle times, specialized equipment, and/or expensive additives and materials. As a result, these processes are often cost-prohibitive and capital-intensive, especially for small- or intermediate-scale production volumes. Long extrusion transition times between on-specification products and limited recyclability of trim scrap are common. These drawbacks not only result in higher volumes of waste materials, but also increase the amount of “dead” time within a production cycle, thereby minimizing overall productivity and maximizing cost. Specialized equipment required for processes like embossing can be expensive and is often time-consuming to change out between production runs. Some additives, such as UV stabilizers, have a high per-unit cost, which increases the overall operating expense when the additive are bulk loaded into, rather than applied onto, the polymer base sheet. Other additives, including many fragrances, are heat-sensitive and will degrade during production, which limits the processing flexibility of most conventional processes.
Thus, a need exists for an efficient, flexible process for consistently producing high-quality aesthetically- and/or functionally-modified heavy-gauge polymer sheets. The process and related systems would preferably minimize both capital and operating costs, while reducing the volume of waste produced and optimizing the cycle and transition times to thereby maximize process throughput and overall profitability.